Te Encontre
by Melonia
Summary: Los sentimientos son las cosas que mas rapido pueden cambiar, pero en realidad sabemos que lo que sentimos es real.


Capitulo 1 "Lo Inesperado"  
  
Se levanto de la cama, tenia que ir al entrenamiento del equipo aunque el  
Quidditch era lo que más le gustaba hacer hoy no se sentía con ánimos de  
asistir a entrenar, no había dormido bien y se sentía muy cansado.  
Se desperezo y sentó en la cama. Nunca había sentido tan grande ese lugar.  
Habían pasado ya cinco años de haber abandonado la escuela y de haber  
luchado contra Lord Voldemort, con ayuda de todos los de la orden y de sus  
amigos, lo habían podido por fin derrotar aunque muchos habían caído... no  
le gustaba recordar eso, aun le dolía.  
Se fijo en su recamara en realidad no era muy grande pero el día de hoy él  
la sentía demasiado vacía.  
Se levanto y vistió para salir rumbo al entrenamiento.  
Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento del equipo nacional de Inglaterra  
vio a sus amigos, estaban sentados en las gradas esperándolo, como  
agradecía que ellos siempre tomaran tiempo para ir a verlo.  
Se acerco a ellos. Hola – dijo.  
¿Cómo has estado, compañero? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llegue a creer que no  
llegarías.  
Cállate, Ron – dijo Hermione – tú siempre haciendo las cosas más grandes de  
lo que son. ¡Hola, Harry! – saludo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Harry.  
Excelente – contestó ella.  
Sí, esta excelente. ¿Y verdad que se ve preciosa? – exclamó Ron. (Ron y  
Hermione, se habían casado dos años atrás).  
¡Sí, en verdad te ves preciosa, Hermione!, el embarazo te sienta muy bien.  
Gracias, Harry. – contestó ella sonrojándose un poco.  
Y los otros – preguntó Harry.  
Aquí estamos – se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras – cuando  
Harry volteo, vio a Draco Malfoy acompañado de una mujer alta, esbelta, de  
piel clara, ojos castaños y un cabello largo de intenso color rojo, en ese  
primer momento no la reconoció, junto a ella se encontraba Neville  
Longbottom.  
Hola Harry, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la pelirroja.  
Gi.. Ginny – dijo Harry.  
Ella asintió.  
Hola, te ves ..... (hermosa) .... pero no pudo decir la ultima palabra, ya  
que Oliver le acababa de gritar para que se integrara al entrenamiento.  
Los demás tomaron sus asientos en las gradas y observaron el entrenamiento.  


* * *

  
******************  
Harry había quedado realmente impresionado, desde que salió de Hogwarts no  
había vuelto a ver a Ginny, y hoy al verla ahí, del brazo de Draco  
realmente lo había dejado son habla.  
Ella esta hermosa – pensaba. ¿Cómo nunca se había fijado en ella? – se  
preguntaba. Pero es la hermanita pequeña de ni mejor amigo – se reprocho.  
Ahora entendía, por no afectar la relación con Ron nunca se había dado la  
oportunidad de fijarse en ella. Pero ahora era tan bella ¿Por qué no lo  
había notado antes?  
Harry estuvo bastante distraído durante el entrenamiento, había recibido  
varios regaños del capitán del equipo por su falta de concentración.  
Se dirigió a duchar para poder reunirse con sus amigos.  
Cuando se acerco a ellos dijeron.  
Harry, ¿qué te paso allá arriba amigo? ¿En que pensabas? – interrogó Ron.  
Te sientes bien, Harry. – exclamó Hermione.  
Harry sonrió. Nunca cambiarían – pensó.  
No pensaba en nada, Ron y No tengo nada, Hermione, no te preocupes solo no  
he descansado bien es todo.  
Potter, ¿Qué paso? No piensas que con un juego así vamos a ganar la Copa  
Europea – dijo Draco Malfoy con un tono frió, pero con una sonrisa.  
No fastidies Draco. No pienso jugar de esa forma en el Campeonato Europeo,  
de eso puedes estar seguro.  
Neville – iba de decir algo, cuando-  
Bueno, ya cállense y mejor vamos a comer – propuso Ron.  
Tu siempre pensando en comida, Ronnie – exclamo por primera vez Ginny.  
Todos rieron.  


* * *

  
Llegaron a la puerta del restaurante más exclusivo de Diagon Alley, todos  
voltearon haber a Draco.  
No me miren así- dijo él – hice reservaciones. [Realmente estaban  
sorprendidos, el WIZDRES, era el restaurante más exclusivo y elegante de  
Londres en el mundo mágico, y solo alguien como el Ministro de Magia, Harry  
(héroe del mundo mágico por derrotar al Señor Tenebroso) y alguien tan rico  
como Malfoy, podían conseguir una mesa en ese lugar]  
Les asignaron la mejor mesa.  
Ahí estuvieron disfrutando de una alegre velada, charlando y platicando  
sobre sus trabajos, hasta que Malfoy hablo...  
Bueno, se preguntaran porque los traje aquí – dijo Draco sonando algo  
nervioso.  
Bien, Virginia y Yo – dijo esto tomando de la mano a Ginny – los invitamos  
a venir aquí, para informarles a ustedes nuestros amigos, que vamos a  
"casarnos".  
Que!! – gritó Ron.  
Si, Ron – dijo Ginny – Draco y yo nos comprometimos anoche. Miren.  
Nadie se había percatado pero Ginny llevaba un hermoso anillo de diamante  
en su mano izquierda.  
Felicidades Ginny – exclamó Hermione dándole un abrazo.  
La tienes que hacer muy Feliz, eh, Draco, oh tendrás que vértelas con  
nosotros – dijo mirando a Draco con ojos severos y dándole un abrazo a el.  
Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, Ven acá – dijo Ron a Ginny y la abrazo  
fuertemente, no podía creer que su hermanita fuera a casarse.  
Tendrás que cuidarla, Draco, y nada mas me entero que la haces sufrir y te  
parto la cara – Ron sonrió y abrazo a Draco.  
Felicidades – exclamó Neville. Ordenando que trajeran más Champagne.  
No los felicitas, Harry – preguntó Hermione.  
Eh, perdón Hermione. ¿Qué decías?  
Felicidades a los dos, - dijo Harry.  


* * *

  
*****************  
No lo podía creer ahora que volvía a verla, ella iba a casarse y con uno de  
sus mejores amigos. Eso era injusto pensaba.  
Pero él le había dejado de gustar a ella desde el colegio - se dijo.  
Recordaba que en su cuarto grado ella había comenzado a salir con un  
Revanclaw y durante los siguientes años había salido con muchos más chicos  
– recordó.  
Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza, sus ojos castaños, su cabello rojo y  
brillante, su sonrisa, sus labios.  
¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntó.  
Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella – se dijo.  
Pero si desde niño la amaba y nunca me había dado cuenta.  
No. –se respondió.  
Pero en realidad no lo sabia, algo en él había pasado, en cuanto la vio, él  
sintió algo, y no lo entendía.  
Solo sentía que no quería que Ginny se casara con Draco.  
Oh, estaba siendo demasiado arrogante y egoísta, no lo sabía. 


End file.
